


A Belated Wish

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [44]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Mouselet is writing to a Dear Friend, explaining why she's late





	A Belated Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



My Dear Friend,

I am very sorry this is late.  We think it should be called ‘belated’ but that might just refer to when Mrs Hudson leaves Mr Holmes’ meals and they grow cold, either because he doesn’t appear when they are ready, or because he is present but doesn’t actually eat them.  Whichever is the case, as Dr Watson told him last week, “There’s no point in complaining, you won’t get any sympathy!”  So belated may not in fact be the right word.

However, I am sorry.  Aemelia didn’t know it was your birthday, so cannot be at fault.  And the Ferret, well, what more can a small mouse say than that.

I have been trying to write you a note for some days, but there have been difficulties, namely:

  * Obnoxious smell from Mr Holmes’ experiment which meant we all left him to it
  * Rude words from Mrs Hudson re the above, which we didn’t want to listen to
  * Unpleasant client who started throwing things, so we departed
  * Dr Watson made notes for his next story on the paper
  * Visit of the sweetest Inspector Hopkins ( _Mouselet drooled on paper, rendering it unusable -AV_ )
  * Visit by Mr Mycroft Holmes – he and his brother played a form of hangman on the paper
  * Second visit of my dearest Inspector, with Mrs Hudson’s jam tarts ( _She got distracted – AV_ )
  * Disaster had befallen the Ferret ( _Urgent mending required of costume – AV_ )



But now I am able to send you our very best wishes and hope you had a lovely day,

Your Dear Friend,

Mouselet

 


End file.
